


Zastępstwo

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wheniamqueenofignorance: Mamy tutaj Niama i mega zakochanego w Niallu, Zayna. Niallowi coś się staje i musi chodzić z opaską na oczach czy coś w tym guście xd Niall jest przerażony wizją kilkudniowej ślepoty, chce żeby Liam mu pomagał, ale on ma jakaś ważną konferencje czy spotkanie i żeby Niall nie czuł się samotny, Liam prosi o pomoc Zayna. Niall nie wie o tym Mulat wciela się w rolę opiekunki i czule zajmuje się Niallem, aż w końcu nie wytrzymuje… *tutaj ma zadziałaś twoja inwencja twórcza* :) Dziękuję!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zastępstwo

Opadł na kanapę, a z jego ust wydostało się ciche westchnięcie. Czuł się beznadziejnie, przez kilka dni był skazany na kompletną ciemność. Jak miał sobie poradzić? Tylko on mógł mieć takiego pecha. Inaczej tego nie można nazwać. To był jeden wielki pech! Bo jak inaczej nazwać sytuację, kiedy podczas wyjścia na spacer ze swoim chłopakiem, do jego oczu, z powodu wiatru, dostały się jakieś drobne kamyki, czy piasek – sam już nie pamiętał co to było – podrażniając rogówkę, przez co teraz na kilka dni został mu założony opatrunek, który uniemożliwiał mu podziwianie świata. Można powiedzieć, że na kilka dni został oślepiony. Ta świadomość odrobinę go przerażała. Teraz był zupełnie uzależniony od innych ludzi.  
\- Liam? – zawołał, gdy usłyszał niedaleko kroki.  
\- Tu jestem skarbie – usiadł obok blondyna, chwytając jego dłoń i całując go w policzek.  
\- Wiesz… - zaczął powoli – myślę, że dobrze będzie jeśli na kilka dni się do mnie wprowadzisz – zaproponował.  
\- Co? – Payne nie krył zaskoczenia.  
\- Li, nic nie widzę. Potrzebuję pomocy – poczuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Spodziewał się raczej innej reakcji ze strony swojego chłopaka. Zresztą jego zdaniem chłopak sam powinien to zaproponować.  
Od kilku tygodni widział, że coś pomiędzy nimi się psuło. To już nie było to co kiedyś. Coraz częściej się kłócili, bywały dni kiedy unikali jakichkolwiek kontaktów ze sobą. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu myśleli, aby razem zamieszkać, jednak pomysł zniknął gdy tylko pojawiły się problemy. Najlepsze było to, że żaden z nich nie wiedział od czego się zaczęły i czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało. Jakby już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy to wszystko się zakończy.  
\- A nie mógłbym przychodzić tutaj za dnia? Po pracy, a później bym wracał do siebie? – zaproponował.  
\- Liam, czy ty zrozumiałeś co ci powiedziałem? Nic nie widzę, potrzebuję pomocy. Jesteś moim chłopakiem – powiedział ostrym tonem.  
W pokoju zapanował cisza. Było słychać jedynie ich oddechy. Niall domyślił się, że Liam rozmyśla nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął w końcu – Muszę tylko zadzwonić do pracy i poprosić o urlop.  
*****  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami mieszkania jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. Czuł jak jego żołądek się skręca, a ręce drżą. Przełknął ślinę i zapukał do drzwi.  
Kiedy dzień wcześniej odebrał telefon od Liama, nie spodziewał się czego chłopak może od niego chcieć. Gdyby wiedział zapewne nie odebrałby telefonu.  
Po co się na to zgodził? Dlaczego postanowił zaopiekować się Niallem pod nieobecność Liama. Jak on ma wytrzymać z nim sam na sam?  
Na samą myśl o blond kosmykach, dużych błękitnych oczach, bladej cerze, zarumienionych policzkach i szerokim uśmiechu czuł jak jego serce przyspieszało, a jego ciało ogarniało przyjemne ciepło. Tak! Zayn Malik był zakochany w chłopaku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Dokładnie pamiętał dzień, kiedy Payne przyprowadził na ich spotkanie tego wesołego Irlandczyka. Chłopak od razu go oczarował.  
Na początku starał się trzymać od tego z daleka. Starał się wyzbyć tego uczucia. Jednak im lepiej poznawał chłopaka tym bardziej się zakochiwał.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i Zayn ujrzał swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Zayn – na twarzy Liama widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Hej Li – przekroczył próg, kiedy szatyn się odsunął robiąc mu przejście – Dzięki, że zgodziłeś się na te kilka dni zająć się Niallem. Ten wyjazd tak nagle mi wyskoczył – zaczął tłumaczyć.  
\- To żaden problem – skłamała, uśmiechając się do Payne’a. W rzeczywistości cholernie się bał tych kilku dni. Nie chciał tu być, mógłby zrobić coś czego nie powinien.  
\- Jest tylko jeszcze jedna sprawa – Liam podrapał się po policzku – Wolałbym, aby Niall nie dowiedział się, że to ty się nim opiekujesz. Wiesz, ostatnio nie najlepiej się pomiędzy nami układa. Nie chcę znowu wszczynać kłótni.  
\- To jak mam się z nim porozumieć? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Spokojnie, już to obmyśliłem – powiedział dumnie – Weź laptop, tablet, telefon cokolwiek i włącz jakiegoś translatora, który odczyta to co napiszesz. Powiedz mu, że jesteś chory i nie możesz mówić.  
\- Liam, a co jeśli się wyda? – zastanawiał się Zayn – Kiedy ma ściągnąć opatrunki?  
\- W sobotę, do tego czasu wrócę. Spokojnie, jeśli nie będziesz się odzywał wszystko powinno być w porządku – powiedział ubierając płaszcz i buty – Do zobaczenia – przewiesił sobie torbę na ramieniu i posyłając ostatni uśmiech mulatowi wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Zayn westchnął cicho i skierował się w głąb mieszkania. Krążył po pokojach, szukając blondyna. Znalazł go w sypialni.  
Niall leżał na łóżku, przykryty kocem. Jego oddech był spokojny, klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo. Spał. Pomimo tego, że na jego oczach były opatrunki i nie mógł zobaczyć całej twarzy, dalej uważał, że chłopak był niezwykle piękny.  
Różowe usta, były lekko rozchylone. Malik miał ochotę pochylić się i złożyć na nich czuły pocałunek. Nieświadomie zrobił kilka kroków i dopiero, kiedy jego twarz zrównała się z blondynem ocknął się. Czuł jak jego policzki zaczynają piec. Jak najszybciej wstał i opuścił sypialnię, bojąc się, że następnym razem się nie powstrzyma.  
*****  
Skakał po kanałach szukając czegoś sensownego do oglądania, kiedy z sypialni doszedł go dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Liam?!  
Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. Nie podobało mi się, że musi okłamywać Nialla, ale nie miał wyjścia.  
Podniósł się z kanapy i skierował do sypialni. Niall siedział na łóżku, jego ciało było skierowane w kierunku Zayna.  
\- Liam? – powtórzył.  
Mulat podszedł do chłopaka, siadając obok niego i lekko ścisnął jego dłoń. Usta blondyna rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a Malik poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu, wiedząc, że ten uśmiech nie jest dla niego. Szybko jednak pozbył się tej myśli.  
\- Która godzina?  
W pierwszej chwili Zayn chciał się odezwać, ale na szczęście się opamiętał. Wyciągnął telefon, włączając odpowiedni program i wystukując na klawiaturze tekst.  
\- Liam? Wszystko w porządku? – był zdziwiony dlaczego jego chłopak nic nie mówi.  
\- Jest 9:30. Przepraszam skarbie, ale mam problemy z gardłem i nie jestem w stanie mówić – z telefonu wydobył się głos.  
\- Już myślałem, że dalej się na mnie gniewasz, za to, że zmusiłem cię, abyś zamieszkał ze mną przez kilka dni – odetchnął z ulgą.  
Co? Zayn nie rozumiał jak Liam mógł o coś takiego się obrazić. Przecież jego chłopak potrzebował pomocy.  
\- Na ciebie nie da się długo gniewać – szybko wystukał na telefonie – Chodź zrobię ci śniadanie – zaproponował.  
\- Tak! – wykrzyknął wesoło.  
Zayn pomógł podnieść się blondynowi z łóżka i poprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie posadził chłopaka na krześle przy stoliku. Już po chwili Niall trzymał w dłoniach kubek z herbatą, podczas gdy Zayn smażył dla niego kiełbaski.  
\- Cudnie pachnie – pochwalił Irlandczyk.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że równie dobrze będzie ci smakować – wydobył się głos z telefonu, podczas gdy mulat położył przed chłopakiem talerz.  
\- Na pewno będzie - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, zanim włożył sobie do ust kawałek kiełbaski.  
*****  
Cały dzień spędzili razem. Zayn wyciągnął go na długi spacer, kiedy Niall zaczął marudzić, że mu się nudzi. Odwiedzili park, poszli do kawiarni, gdzie zjedli pyszne ciasta, które popili gorącą czekoladą i w drodze powrotnej zrobili zakupy, ponieważ lodówka blondyna zaczynała powoli świecić pustkami.  
Resztę dnia przesiedzieli na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie oglądając telewizję. To znaczy Zayn oglądał, Niall tylko słuchał dialogów.  
Mulat musiał przyznać, że był to jeden z najpiękniejszych dni jakie przeżył. To nic, że Niall nie znał prawdy. Już sam fakt, że mógł cały dzień spędzić z radosnym Irlandczykiem, podziwiać go, trzymać za rękę, przytulać, był dla niego powodem do ogromnej radości.  
\- Li? – mruknął Niall, głośno ziewając – Jestem śpiący, może się położymy – zaproponował.  
Zayn nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął blondyna na ręce, pozwalając, aby ten się w niego wtulił i zaniósł go do sypialni.  
Położył się obok chłopaka i od razu poczuł jak ciało Horana przysuwa się do niego i wtula w niego. Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Dobranoc – mruknął Irlanczyk i po chwili z pomiędzy jego ust wydostawało się ciche pochrapywanie.  
*****  
Dni mijały. Zayn opiekował się Niallem, najlepiej jak potrafił, okazując mu wiele czułości. Każde chwila spędzona z blondynem była dla niego na wagę złota.  
Niestety wiązało się to z wciąż coraz bardziej rosnącym uczuciem do chłopaka. Z każdym dniem coraz trudniej mu było powstrzymać się od rzucenia się na Nialla i całowania go, aż do utraty tchu.  
Niall z kolei zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem „swojego chłopaka”. Ponownie bywało jak dawniej. Dni spędzone tylko we dwoje. Przytulanie się, trzymanie za ręce. Czułe dotyki, gesty. Miał wrażenie jakby na nowo się zakochiwał. Podobało mu się to i miał nadzieję, że po zdjęciu opatrunków dalej tak będzie.  
*****  
Dzisiaj był ostatni wieczór, który Zayn spędzał z blondynem. Jutro przed południem powinien wrócić Liam i zabrać Nialla na zdjęcie opatrunków. Jutro kończy się piękna bajka Zayna.  
Dzisiejszy dzień postanowili spędzić w łóżku. Siedzieli teraz na miękkim materacu, pod miękką kołdrą karmiąc się nawzajem lodami bakaliowymi z polewa czekoladową. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to Niall będzie miał większe problemy, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. Blondyn wiecznie się wiercił, przez co Zayn miał problem z trafieniem łyżeczką do jego ust. Skończyło się na tym, że w końcu rozmazał mu zimną słodycz na twarzy. Horan zaśmiał się próbując zlizać lodu, jednak nie udało mu się całego siebie wyczyścić.  
Malik widząc to – szeroki uśmiech, rumiane policzki, twarz umorusaną lodami - ostatecznie nie wytrzymał i przysunął się do Horana łapiąc jego wargi w swoje. Blondyn od razu oddał pocałunek, zarzucając swoje dłonie na kark mulata i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz Liam całował go w ten sposób, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz się kochali. Postanowił korzystać, póki może.  
*****  
Nie wierzył w to co widzi, to nie było możliwe. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy się przebudził ogarnęło go ogromne szczęście. Noc z blondynem była naprawdę cudowna, jednak po chwili do niego dotarło co tak naprawdę się stało. Nie powinien do tego dopuścić, przecież Niall miał chłopaka.  
Czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Co jeśli się wyda? Przecież Liam go znienawidzi, blondyn zapewne też. Boże, co on zrobił? Jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Czuł jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy, a z ust wydostał się cichy szloch. Zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, szybko je na siebie nakładając.  
Niall poruszył się nie niespokojnie i kiedy do jego uszu dotarł cichy płacz, usiadł powoli na łóżku, odwracając głowę w kierunku dźwięku.  
-Liam? Wszystko dobrze? - w jego głosie dosłyszalne było zmartwienie.  
\- Przepraszam Niall – zaszlochał mulat.  
Blondyn miał już zapytać za co ten go przeprasza, kiedy zorientował się, że ten głos nie należy do jego chłopaka. Jednak równie dobrze go znał.  
\- Zayn? – sapnął zdumiony.  
\- Wybacz mi Ni – odezwał się, a po chwili było słychać oddalające się kroki i trzask wejściowych drzwi.  
Irlandczyk siedział na łóżku, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc co się tak właściwie dzieje. Co Zayn robił w jego sypialni? Dlaczego płakał? Dlaczego go przepraszał? Czuł się potwornie zagubiony.  
\- Liam?! – zawołał – Liam?!  
Powtórzył to jeszcze kilka razy, jednak kiedy nikt nie dał mu odpowiedzi, zrozumiał. Teraz się zorientował. Inny zapach, szczuplejsza sylwetka, dłuższe włosy. Do tego jeszcze dochodziły problemy z gardłem. Wcześniej, zachwycony nagłą zmianą Liama – myśląc, że to on – nie dostrzegł tych kilku różnic. Teraz to wiedział, od kilku dni opiekował się nim Zayn. To Zayn wzbudzał w nim te cudowne uczucia, to Zayn sprawił, że dzisiejsza noc była niesamowita. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Musiał! I zrobi to gdy tylko ściągną mu opatrunki.  
*****  
\- Co jest Ni? Wszystko w porządku? – Liam spojrzał podejrzanie na swojego chłopaka – Jesteś jakiś milczący. Nie cieszysz się, że w końcu zdjęli ci opatrunki?  
\- Cieszę się – mruknął, kiedy z Paynem, kierowali się na parking.  
\- Więc o co chodzi?  
\- Gdzie byłeś kilka ostatnich dni? – zatrzymał się na chodniku spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Co? – Liam był zaskoczony.  
\- Pytam się gdzie byłeś? – wycedził – Tylko nie mów, że ze mną, bo wiem, że to kłamstwo – dodał szybko domyślając się co powie szatyn.  
\- Miałem ważny wyjazd z pracy, nie mogłem odmówić. Zależało mi na nim – odpowiedział zawstydzonym wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Li – westchnął Horan – Myślę, że to już nie ma sensu.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Powinniśmy zerwać – powiedział wprost.  
\- Och – wyrwało się z ust Payne’a.  
\- Och? Ja ci mówię, że zrywam, a ciebie stać tylko na och?  
\- Po prostu też od pewnego czasu o tym myślałem – wytłumaczył – Oboje męczyliśmy się w tym związku. Uważam, że zasługujemy na szczęście.  
\- To co? Zostajemy przyjaciółmi? – Niall uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.  
\- Przyjaciele – potwierdził, ściskając rękę blondyna.  
*****  
Naciskał dzwonek na przemian z pukaniem w drzwi. Był strasznie niecierpliwy. Chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć Malika, czuł jak jego serce wali w klatce piersiowej.  
Jeszcze przed powrotem Liama, kiedy podejmował decyzję o zerwaniu coś sobie uświadomił. Zaczynał się zakochiwać z Zaynie i dobrze wiedział, że mulat również czuje to samo do niego. Był tego pewny. Wystarczyło by przypomniał sobie z jaką delikatnością obchodził się z nim Zayn, jak go całował, jak go dotykał. Wiedział to! Zayn Malik go kochał!  
Zaprzestał dobijania się, kiedy zza drzwi usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Już idę! – warknął zirytowany Malik.  
Drzwi się otworzyły, a w drzwiach pojawił się gospodarz. Miał czerwone i podpuchnięte oczy, jakby płakał. Na jego twarzy było niedowierzanie.  
\- Niall? – udało mu się wykrztusić.  
Horan zrobił krok, zbliżając się do bruneta, ujmując jego twarz w swoje dłonie i łącząc ich usta w czułym pocałunku.


End file.
